


The Ruined Hearts

by Morgan_Herondale



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst and Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29636547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Herondale/pseuds/Morgan_Herondale
Summary: Drusilla Blackthorn thinks about her feelings for the seelie prince.Sometimes, some revelations are capable of destroying everything we knew, but somehow, give us hope enough to survive.
Relationships: Ash & Drusilla Blackthorn, Ash/Drusilla Blackthorn, Drusilla Blackthorn/Ash Morgenstern
Kudos: 2





	The Ruined Hearts

Drusilla Blackthorn was annoyed with herself. She always prided herself for being different from other girls of her age. Well, for one, Dru was never fascinated with panting after boys as some of her friends were.  
It's not like she never had a crush on anyone.She had an embarrassing crush on her best friend Jaime Rosales when she was thirteen.  
Dru cringed as she remembered her heartbreak when Jaime told her that he thought of her as his sister.Fortunately, he didn't know that she was crushing over him, because, well, Dru was good at hiding her feelings.  
She was good at being alone, so it wasn't hard for her to morph her face into a complete understanding and joyous expression, even though she was breaking inside. Dru did have a crush on her best friend's elder brother Diego too.  
But he was very old for her and as Dru thought of it now, it was more a fascination with his perfection rather than a "crush".Now, at the age of sixteen, Dru had no such feelings for Jaime or Diego.  
She has infact started to look up to them as her brothers too. She was proud of herself as she never had an unhealthy obsession or infatuation with boys anymore, and she saw that as a sign of being mature.  
Well, it wasn't her fault either as her heartbreak over Jaime's confession, though now ridiculous, broke something inside her then. She had started to believe that she was not enough for anyone.  
She had been so uncomfortable in her own body for a long time and that rejection did increase her self-loathing, enough to destroy something inside her.  
Dru had started to see herself incapable of loving anyone or being loved in that way. But then he came. Ash Morgenstern.Dru grudgingly admitted that she liked the sound of his name rolling off her tounge.Ash had a darkness in him and that darkness called to her.  
It was scary and tempting. Being Sebastian Morgenstern's son, he had to struggle a lot to let others trust him. But somehow she never saw the cool collected seelie prince in him, but a broken boy, who was yet to discover that he was capable of being loved.  
A boy so loving and caring that he never said no to Mina whenever she asked him to fly her, no matter how tired or unhappy he was.  
She noticed the small ways in which he always tried to show how thankful he was to have Jace and Clary. Dru could never see him as a cruel or heartless person, no matter how much he liked to keep to himself.  
Dru was annoyed with herself because she was scared of heartbreak. And something told her that she would never be able to move on from this. Dru didn't want to feel like this, but she couldn't help it not when she was herself in him.  
She saw the reason why he never tried to mix with any people. He was scared of heartbreak too. Dru still remembered when he told everyone about the spells on him. The spells that made people faithful to him with or without their choice.  
Dru's own heart had squeezed when she saw the lonely and hopeless expression on his face and she realised with a start that Ash thought that no one could ever love him truly because of those spells. She had to run away from the room to hide her tears.  
But Dru remembered meeting him all those years ago and honestly all she could think of was how shocked and annoyed she was after touching the eternidad had somehow teleported her to the faerie.  
But nowadays when she looks at him, she could feel nothing but a deep-seated longing to throw herself in his arms, hold him close and cry. Cry for the childhood he never had, cry for the heartbreak they both went through at such a young age. She wanted to drown into those green eyes. She wanted to touch those black wings and check if they were as silky and feathery to touch as she thought them to be.  
Most of all, she wanted Ash to lift her into his strong arms and fly themselves to somewhere quiet and alone, somewhere where it was just them. But she didn't know how to tell him all this.  
She wanted to protect her dignity because it was all she had left of herself.She had already given her heart and soul to him and Angel knew that she was ready to lose her life for him.  
Dru didn't know what made her feelings increase to this level, but she had noticed him staring at her sometimes and she was able to see her own feelings reflected in them if she looked deeply.  
But Dru was scared of looking into his eyes for too long because she was at the verge of losing her self-control and throwing herself at him.  
No one knew about this but somehow she felt that Kit had noticed this.Dru really wanted to tell him all this, but that meant Ty would also come to know about all this ans the other Blackthorns were still wary of the only Morgenstern left.  
She sighed tiredly as she saw some girls giggling while looking at Ash.By the Angel, his beauty took her breath away.He felt like royalty.  
His aura was not that of a person that follows but of the one that commands. This was both appealing and scary. But Dru wasn't scared of him.She was scared of losing herself in him completely and Angel knew how much tempted she was at just that.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked my story. I would love to get some comments so please do leave them. It will make my day. I hope things are getting easier for you all during these hard times. Take care everyone.Also, please do give some suggestions so that I can improve myself for you all.


End file.
